


A WORLD ALONE 04

by NobodyPill



Category: DFB
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyPill/pseuds/NobodyPill





	A WORLD ALONE 04

A Word Alone 04

A Word Alone 04 NC17

厄齐尔眼睁睁的看着罗纳尔多将他捉住，散发热气的身躯靠近刚刚经过水流冲洗的身躯，厄齐尔能感觉到罗纳尔多周身的热气场，硬邦邦的手从背部向上伸，抓住湿漉漉的黑色发丝向后用力扯动。厄齐尔被迫露出柔软脖颈，那里白皙，看不出任何瑕疵，并散发着沐浴露的香气。罗纳尔多的眼神快要将皮肉之下的骨头腐蚀，他嗅着，沉溺在源源不断刺激神经系统的气味中。紧接着，缓缓低下头，闭上干涩的双眼，一个深深的亲吻落在厄齐尔的脖颈上。

这不对，干。

厄齐尔的大脑极其混乱，是的，在那之前的场景是非常的尴尬。但令人没有想到的是这样的动作。他在心里狠狠地骂出了许久不曾出口的脏字，握紧了拳头。他的头发被攥在人的手中，头皮发痛，他很生气。并且，他打算干点什么来阻止这些了。当他感到火热的嘴唇印在他的脖颈上时，他到了底线。他攥紧了拳头，胡乱一拳打在罗纳尔多的后背上，在人震颤了一下后，厄齐尔发现罗纳尔多还是没有移动，反而拉扯头发的力度更加霸道。

我去你妈。

厄齐尔憋出了红脸，胡乱又一拳结实打在罗纳尔多的肩膀上，被布料滑动移动路线又打在脖子上。罗纳尔多感到十分恼火，他是个自私的人，他提到过。他现在需要性，所以厄齐尔就必须给他。

他先是放开了厄齐尔，用快冒火的眼睛盯着他看，厄齐尔红着一张脸，也并不畏惧的握紧双拳瞪向罗纳尔多，他的脸红着，像是刚刚掉进了锅子里一样，甚至能冒出热气。罗纳尔多觉得这样的人性感极了，他险些爆发出满腔的征服欲。他四下看了看，几秒钟后拿起了椅子上的黑色皮带，先是抚摸皮质外表，再用力用其拍打手掌心。

多清脆的声音。

罗纳尔多没有再给多一会儿厄齐尔喘气的机会，他快速的扑上去，一拳揍在厄齐尔的胃上，待人弯腰喘息并发出因疼痛而逼出的哀吟时快速穿过他的双手，运用军队训练教来的格斗技巧，反向一别，找到两只泛红的手。他膝盖一踢将人放倒在地上跪着，接着踩住其中一条小腿，用皮带套住蔓延嫣红的手腕，死死一扯，别住。

厄齐尔发出痛苦的叫声，连带着各种痛苦的叠加。

厄齐尔无法移动了，他身上的浴巾快要掉了。他的脑子乱成了一团，他保持着屈辱的姿势跪在地上，现在头发也被继续拉扯了。他的身体散发出不容忽视的热度，内心莫名其妙的开始蒸腾兴奋的感觉，这实在是太疯狂了。不。厄齐尔痛苦的这样想。

罗纳尔多将他扔在床上，他一时控制不好重心跌进了床垫，发出一声哀吟。对，这就是罗纳尔多想听到的，他喜欢这样。罗纳尔多扯去他下身摇摇欲落的浴巾，这让厄齐尔激烈的挣扎了一小会儿，并发出几句不是很干净的骂声。他笑起来，没有说一句话，只是给了厄齐尔的屁股一巴掌。厄齐尔的手被扣在背后，因此无法用手支撑自己，只能用肩膀勉强支撑自己，做出那种丢脸的姿势——撅着屁股，脸紧紧贴着床垫。当巴掌落在他的屁股上的时候，他再也无法控制自己了。

当初就不该让这个人进来。

罗纳尔多仍然继续着折磨尊严的事情，他直接掏出了床头柜的两个箱子，全部都倒在地上，在乱七八糟的玩意儿们中找到薄荷油，他想都没想就回到了床上，也并不知道这玩意儿用起来又多么爽。他大力打了厄齐尔的屁股，在拧开薄荷油的中途满意的看着他打过的地方慢慢变红。

厄齐尔又尝试挣脱皮带，可惜一个空隙都没有预留，他感觉他的手酥麻无比，无法张开。一定是血液不通顺了。他躲着屁股，冷不丁挨上了凉凉的液体。他咒骂一声，想要逃走，可是一只手预防住他的躲闪，紧紧扣着他的腰身。厄齐尔有些绝望可，他看向窗外黑乎乎的天，又看见其他星星点点的光亮。

厄齐尔无法支持了，他哭了出来，眼泪润湿了大大的眼睛，罗纳尔多并没有注意到这个，他满手带着凉意的薄荷油，在穴口滑动了两下，接着进入了火热的甬道。

他太火热了，甚至只是扩张的中途罗纳尔多都忍不住想要一去了事，他发涨的硬物抵着裤裆的布料，裹得生疼。都怪这个火辣的小可爱，罗纳尔多能听到他微弱的哭声，短暂呻吟时带着的鼻音，还有第一次经历奇怪快感时发出的声音，透着难以置信和兴奋的呻吟。罗纳尔多解开了裤子，安抚跃跃欲试的老二。终于是时间了，罗纳尔多探身，粗暴的钳过厄齐尔的头给了他一个深吻，离开的前半秒还狠狠地咬了一口他的嘴唇，伴随着吃痛声，他褪下全部的布料，将老二抵在准备完美的地方滑动了两下，接着，他沉下身体，不可理喻的粗暴让厄齐尔提高了哭声，他看起来像又洗了一个澡一样狼狈。

接着罗纳尔多运动起来，没有给厄齐尔喘气的机会。他的老二在里面缓慢的运动了两下，获得了厄齐尔的几声热切呻吟。他得到了信心，在几次运动过后，他开始放肆起来，在里面横冲直撞，甚至连自己背上的伤口重新崩开都不知道，猩红的血液混着汗液，给伤口带来蛰痛，但这布满整个背部的痛苦却给了罗纳尔多更多的蛮力。

他努力的操，干，着，厄齐尔。

厄齐尔的脑袋快要炸裂了，他一开始感觉到的是百分百的不适感，还有疼痛。他感觉整个世界天旋地转，他很想往右边跌，软绵绵的身体没法支撑他的重量，可那双手始终保持着便于运动的最佳位置。厄齐尔翻了个白眼，把脸蛋儿埋进床垫里，掩盖自己放荡的呻吟。

罗纳尔多感觉那个火热的甬道在吸取他满腔的精力，他感觉腹部以下有个平台似的，快感在一截一截堆积，还有一段距离就可以刺激他释放了，只是现在还是缺少快感，这还不够。他能感觉到太阳穴在跳动，胸前变得格外敏感，心脏快要跳出胸腔。这远远不够，他更加努力的运动起来。

厄齐尔开始出现不能喘气的情况了，他的整个腹部都在颤抖，后脑勺堆积着凉意，他一直在打激灵，持续了许久了。一开始凉透了的润滑油在快速的运动中渐渐毫无感觉了，他只能感觉到脱水般的渴。他的前列腺被肆意攻击着，他十分痛苦，他也硬起来了，可是他无法触碰自己的，罗纳尔多没有给权利让他触碰，他的手正被锁扣卡的牢牢的。

罗纳尔多感到自己快来了。他的眼前已经开始发白，满腔的征服欲望也从炽热压为了温热，多巴胺在释放，这感觉跟嗑药一样了。他快来了，快来了。

厄齐尔痛哭出声，接着进入空白。他被狠狠操，射，了。他无法关上嘴巴，呻吟被锁在喉咙里无法出来，他发不出任何声音。他身下的床单上全是他刚刚释放的液体，他微微颤抖着，甬道也跟着节奏收缩抽搐。

干。

罗纳尔多在脑中骂出来。他感觉到那火热的甬道突然收缩，他一个不能控制就飞升了。同样滚烫的液体保存在了厄齐尔的体内，他扬起脖子，接受长久的空白。

现在一切都还结束了。

他又温存了会儿，收回了老二。连带着液体出来。他一巴掌拍上厄齐尔的屁股。气喘着观察厄齐尔的反应。


End file.
